Aisling Kells
Aisling Kells (originally from Secret of Kells) is the Forest Fairy Princess. She used to live on Avalar with Mavis Vermillion and Lapis Lazuli. History Fairy Sisters Aisling was created by Goddess of Nature, Viridi, who combined her own and Mew's DNA to make her. Aisling was made a Commander of the Forces of Nature, alongside Arlon, a Lunarian. Aisling was mentally bound to Viridi and somewhat under her control, but Aisling desired to be her own person. She ran away from Planet Flora and landed on Avalar, where she took cover in Tenrou Forest. Aisling lost most of her memory of Viridi, and a pack of wolves found and raised her. Aisling also discovered a book called Kells' Book of Spells, and after reading it over, she began to practice its spells. She also developed a fascination with fairies and believed they lived in the forest. In Fairy Sisters, Aisling steals a pair of shoes from Zeira Lizard, and is chased by Mavis and Lapis as she runs into the forest. She cuts holes on the shoes to serve as doors, giving them to a family of Minish to live in. She then asks why Mavis and Lapis followed her, and after learning the two were obsessed with fairies, Aisling begins to lead them to a fairy. She jumps up a tall tree as they follow, but the "fairy" turned out to be a mosquito. She then introduces herself as Aisling, then shows them Kells' Book of Spells. Mavis decides to give Aisling the surname, Kells. The girls go to the beach that night as they argue where fairies come from, in which Aisling argues they come from the forest and protect nature. She later reads a passage from her spellbook to make Mavis and Lapis float in the air as they performed a Fairy Dance. The next morning, Aisling breaks into Red Lizard Orphanage as a wolf and scares Zeira. When Mavis and Lapis come, she morphs into a kitten, making the girls question Zeira's reaction. Mavis decides to carry the cat with them to the forest, and Aisling becomes a wolf again as she tackles Mavis. However, Aisling morphs back to her human shape, revealing her ruse. She explains her power to transform into any creature, and Mavis calls her a Metamorphmagus. For the next few days, the Fairy Sisters practice magic together, and on the night of a full moon, Aisling and Lapis sprout fairy-like wings with their powers. Since Mavis can't fly, the girls carry her together. Aisling leads them to a hot spring, where the girls get naked and bathe together. Aisling appreciates their spending time with her, and admits to feeling lonely without fellow humanoids. She leaves to get fruit, and when she comes back, she finds Mavis and Lapis hugging. Mavis welcomes her in the Naked Fairy Hug. The next day, Aisling brings them a Xyloshroom for them to play its music. The girls decide to take Aisling to the Jade Festival in town and interact with other humans, since Aisling feels uncomfortable around others. The girls have fun in town and sing their own "Fairy Sisters" theme song. Aisling chooses not to join them the following day, but she later finds her friends near Mavis's old house as they are conducting a Spirit Summoning Spell. Aisling begins to panic over the unnatural magic, and when the spirits of Mavis's parents appear, the girls are warped to Fairy World. Mavis goes crazy over all the fairies before Fairy King, Jorgen von Strangle. After calling the Grim Reaper, the latter reveals Mavis's Death Chi, to which said girl is horrified to learn. After they are warped home, Aisling returns to her forest, still feeling awkward. Viridi later comes down to her forest, having sensed Aisling's connection with her. Viridi reminds Aisling of her origins, so Aisling comes back to Viridi's side. They go to Tenrou Town after the invasion settles, and Mavis convinces Viridi to take her with them, as she knows Fairy World's exact location. Viridi warps the three Fairy Sisters to Lunar Sanctum as they each contemplate their revealed origins. The girls go to Fairy World, where Mavis challenges Jorgen to a magic fight. Mavis's chi-blocks are burned in the fray, exposing her Death Chi. Viridi appears again, having tracked Aisling, and announces her plan to feed the Elixir of Life to Mavis to see if it would kill the deathbender. Viridi warps Mavis and Aisling to her throne room to attempt the experiment, but Aisling regains her free will and tries to stop her. God of Death, Tanatos appears and steals the potion before escaping. Viridi leaves the girls alone, and Celebi decides to take the two back in time to Star Haven, when Jirachi awakens. With the promise they could have one wish, Mavis wishes to be a fairy. Her wish is granted, but Mavis spends the next two years in this era to master her new powers and create the Fairy's Tail. Celebi takes Aisling back to the present without Mavis. They enlist the help of the Forest Fairies to begin fighting the Army of Inferi Zeref created. Nextgen Series After Viridi was defeated by the Kids Next Door, the Forest Fairies struggled to repair the landscape. The Hook Pirates seized the chance to invade their kingdom and kidnap Princess Aisling. They held her captive for almost seven months. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Aisling was displayed as a prize for the Davy Back Fight, and was desired mainly by Mandy McKenzie. Aisling was rescued by Stewie Griffin in his Hulk form, and the monster carried Aisling across the Cinnamon Jungle. When Aisling sensed despair in Stewie's form, she used her magic to change him back to normal. The other Marzipan Pirates met up with them by the bay, and K. Lumsy carried them into a secret cave that was underwater. Aisling expressed anger over their rash means of rescuing her. She told Augustus about the Candy Virus fragments still in his body, and she couldn't take it out of him and restore his Haki. She thought the Sugar Fairy Princess could help and agreed to take them. To escape from this cave, Aisling concocted a plan, which first required the Marzipans to pamper K. Lumsy and make him happy. After Augustus's talk with K. Lumsy, the giant Kremling agrees to fight to protect his friends. Aisling uses a spell to make K. Lumsy stronger, and he carries the group as he swiftly swims across the ocean, against the storm. They make it to the Sugar Deserts, where they meet a Sugar Fairy named Holly who takes them to Sugar Fairy Kingdom. The team crosses the kingdom and gets to Sugar Palace, where Zeira greets them. The castle gets invaded by Boogey Pirate member, Azula, who attempts to eat Zeira. Augustus fights Azula, and Aisling uses magic to make Augustus's body impervious to cuts or burns. The power wears off after Augustus takes too many hits, but in Azula's attempt to kill Augustus, she kills Holly by accident. They all begin to cry over the Sugar Fairy's death, and Aisling hugs Zeira for comfort. Battles *Aisling vs. Zeref. *Fairy Sisters vs. Zeref. *Augustus von Fizzuras (aided by Aisling) vs. Azula. Appearance Aisling has ghostly white skin and white hair that stretches as long as her body. She has light green eyes. She wears a gray dress that ends above her legs, and has bare feet. Aisling can change into any animal, and her forms are always white. Personality Aisling speaks with a gentle and childlike voice. She enjoys plants, animals, and nature, and detests anything she deems unnatural, like death-related magic or sugar. Aisling was against Viridi's twisted ideals and wanted to be disconnected from her. She befriends animals and Minish very well, but she feels uncomfortable around humans or similar sentient creatures. Regardless, she saw good in Mavis and Lapis and made great friends with them. Aisling possessed strong belief in fairies and was certain that fairies lived in the forest to protect nature, arguing with her fellow Fairy Sisters about this. When Aisling was trapped by the Hook Pirates for seven months, she expressed a rather rude and snarky attitude to Augustus Fizzuras, her main savior. However, she was willing to reward him by helping him find the Sugar Fairy Princess. Powers Infused with DNA from Viridi and Mew, Aisling is a plantbender who can bring dead plants back to life (this is called lifebending), and also speak to animals telepathically. Aisling can transform into any animal as well. She also possesses magic powers, and wields a spellbook called Kells' Book of Spells. She primarily uses spells that are nature-based, such as creating a gentle breeze to make her friends float, making creatures stronger, or healing mind control-like ailments. Aisling's animal habits make her very swift and nimble, capable of running fast or making great jumps. She can also sprout large wings and fly. She uses her sharp teeth for biting enemies. Aisling's lifebending also makes her immune to Death Chi or Death Magic. As a fairy, Aisling's lifespan is indefinite, and she can grant her lifebending powers to anyone she chooses. Weaknesses Like all fairies, Aisling becomes powerless when trapped inside a net. Also, if she gives someone her lifebending, she cannot use it herself. Stories She's Appeared *Fairy Sisters *Operation: MASKED (Great Fairies) *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Trivia *Before Misty Greene was created, Gamewizard would've put Aisling in the Forest of Light in Legend of the Eight Firstborn. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Plantbenders Category:Forces of Nature Category:Demigods Category:Fairies Category:Barefoot Characters Category:Magic Users